


He's So Pretty

by oikawashusband



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Child Abuse, First Kiss, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, High School AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Pining, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawashusband/pseuds/oikawashusband
Summary: George's life is hard. He deals with homophobia and abuse from his bullies (the Hansen brothers) AND his parents. When a new kid comes along that seems to accept him for who he is, they become friends and eventually more.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. The New Boy

**Author's Note:**

> AYO FIRST CHAPTER HELLO HI WELCOME! PLS LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE THEM <3

George, age 16, was sat on his school bus, headed to North Lee High. The smell of sweat was very prominent as he heard whispers of slurs and insults in his ears. He couldn't say he wasn't used to it, it was a daily thing he dealt with.

Besides, he was the freak of the school, wasn't he? He had come out as gay in seventh grade. Ever since then, he had to deal with the constant torment from the Hansen brothers. They were very homophobic, and just jerks overall.

The bus screeched to a stop, in front of a house he didn't recognize. A new stop. That means there's a new person! George smiled for a minute, but it quickly faded as he was hit in the back of the head with a rubber band.

It didn't matter if there was a new person, they'd just come to hate him too. It was the same thing every time. He remembered in his freshman year he had seemingly made friends with a boy who was from a different middle school.

But he left George behind, joining in the tormenting. After that he had swore to never let anyone else in. He'd only get hurt more. 

A tall, slender but muscular boy climbed onto the bus. His eyes were a piercing blue, and his dirty blonde hair was a mess. He made eye contact with George, and he quickly squeaked and turned away, the Hansens laughing mockingly.

The boy frowned, walking down the bus aisle. He sat in the seat across from George. George ruffled his dark brown hair, a little stim he did when he was nervous. He took small glances at the new boy a few times, only to quickly look away when the other noticed him staring.

One of the Hansen brothers seemed to think it was a good time to do something especially evil, because he yelled the f slur loudly into George's ear.

George flinched, covering his ears. He trembled for lingering minute, trying to calm his nerves. The boy across the aisle looked at him with concern.

"Ah um... excuse me?"

George looked over.

"Yeah?" he questioned quietly.

"Are you alright? Ya know, if they bother you, you can come sit over here with me," the new boy offered.

George practically screamed with happiness, nodding his head quickly. Maybe he could take up on an offer like this for one time. He slipped across the aisle and dropped into the seat.

"Thank you," he whispered to the tall boy.

"No problem, uh... I'm Clay, by the way."

"Oh! I- my name's George," he chuckled awkwardly.

"Looks like Georgie found himself a boyfwiend!!" one of the Hansen brothers, Al, called out.

George covered his face with one of his hands in embarrassment, using the other to ruffle his hair. He was already ruining Clay's reputation. Sheesh. He looked up at Clay, expecting an upset, confused expression, but instead he looked... angry. Angry at him? Or the Hansens? That was a stupid question, of course it was him.

"Ah- Clay, I-I'm really sorry, I ca-can move-"

"No George, it's alright."

George exhaled shakily and stared daggers into the back of the seat that was sat in front of him. Clay tapped on his shoulder. George looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, he had just met Clay.

"Hey, George.. it's alright, they're just jerks. I really don't mind!"

George wouldn't have believed him, but the smile was so convincing. That smile... it lit up his entire world, and suddenly he could see more clearly. Tears filled his eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy.

"H-Hey! What's wrong?!"

"It's nothing," George replied, smiling.


	2. Lunch Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay defends George when he is backed into a corner (literally), and then they share a nice lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 4 am so i apologize if there are any typos!! //tw: homophobia, f slur, bullying//

George felt like he was flying through his morning classes. He noticed Clay wasn't in any of them, which made him a bit upset, but he brushed it off. He shouldn't get too attached to him anyways.

He was heading to the bathroom where he normally ate lunch, but he got stopped by Chase, one of the people he was most terrified of.

"What's up Georgie?" he said, sending chills down George's spine.

"Ah uh- n-nothing.."

Chase was closing in on George, backing him into a corner. George shrunk back and whimpered while Chase stood, towering over him.

Chase smiled and came closer, George taking small pained breaths as tears welled in his eyes.

"Hey, can you back off man?"

He recognized Clay's voice. Chase tuned around and glared at Clay.

"Why? I'm not doing anything," he snarled.

"George is visibly uncomfortable, so I'd really appreciate if you get away from him."

Chase stepped back, and George felt like he could breathe again. He slipped away from Chase while he could and scrambled to Clay, hiding behind him.

Chase laughed.

"Damn, looks like the f//ggot finally found a boyfriend," he continued to laugh.

Clay stepped forward, attempting to threaten Chase. He was very clearly pissed off.

"Don't call him that, it's extremely disrespectful. So what if he is gay? He's still a human being."

George was kind of surprised to say the least, he had never had anyone stand up for him before.

"You know what? Don't get me involved with your gayness. I'm leaving."

George watched as Chase stormed towards him, making to leave the dark end of the hallway. He shoved George as he walked by. George stumbled and fell back against the wall. He sat there shaking for a minute.

"Jesus George,, how many people here hate you? Seems pretty screwed up."

George laughed nervously, "honestly, i think almost everyone here despises me."

Clay fell silent, his lips twitching. He took a step towards George, and George who was still overwhelmed at the moment, flinched back.

"Hey,, it's alright, I won't hurt you," Clay reassured him.

George slowly nodded and allowed Clay to take his hand and steady his balance.

"Do you want to eat outside with me? I found a nice spot underneath a tree," Clay offered.

"Th-that'd be nice," George said softly.

So Clay lead him to the tree, carefully pulling George along. George smiled to himself when they sat down underneath the shade of the tree. It was so peaceful.

George had packed half a peanut butter sandwich for lunch, that's all he had time to make. Clay peered into the bag curiously, frowning at the contents.

"That's not a lot of food..."

George panicked.

"It's fine, uh.. I'm not hungry anyways," George murmured.

"Here, take my apple," Clay said firmly, handing it to George.

"Oh um... alright!"

They talked about their classes and the different teachers they had, and discovered that they had gym together. George was grateful. 

Gym was the class where he was taunted the most, since the teacher was basically ancient and didn't really care. So it'd be nice to have some support. 

After lunch, George headed off to his sixth hour and Clay went the other way. They'd meet back up for eighth hour (gym).


	3. Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter George is being beat up, and Clay is angry. They exchange numbers after the ordeal, and George is quite excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo, new chapter! this is based off my own experience ^^ //TW: bullying, violence, f slur, homophobia//

George made it to eighth hour, where he and Clay met up again for gym. He swiftly changed his shirt while they were in the locker room, hiding his body. He was very insecure.

Clay removed his shirt, and George couldn't help but stare. He had... abs. Like, seriously. Clay smiled at him and George quickly turned away. What was that? He ruffled his hair and led Clay into the main gym once he had his shirt on.

The old teacher had written "dodgeball" on a single whiteboard that sat off to the side. George groaned. Was the teacher trying to torment him? 

The rest of the boys piled into the gym, snickering and yelling profanities at each other. George covered his ears. The loud noise of the boys in the gym bothered him.

Clay patted George on the shoulder, trying to comfort him. Eventually the boys began to quiet down. The small wrinkly gym teacher told one of them to go grab the dodgeballs.

George started off alright, dodging all of the balls coming from the other side (that were mostly aimed for him). Then a ball brushed his shoulder, distracting him. And then all of the balls being held on the other side were pummeling into him. 

Clay jumped in front of George, dramatically falling to the ground as he was hit. George laughed hysterically and held a hand out to Clay, helping him up. The boys on the other side looked pissed, but why? They were just enjoying themselves.

It was nearing the end of class, and the class piled into the locker room. Clay lingered behind in the gym, picking up dodgeballs. 

George was changing into his clean shirt and packing his gym shirt up to wash, and he felt eyes burning into his back. He felt a strange feeling of discomfort, and he whipped around to find a group of about six boys towering over him.

He let out a grunt as he was slammed against the lockers, feeling a wave of pain run down his back. He felt hands wrapping around his wrists, restraining him. 

"You little f//g, I ought to teach you a lesson."

A yelp of pain escaped his mouth as a knee was brought up to his stomach and repeatedly slammed into it. George held down tears. He was used to this, but he couldn't stop the pain from happening every time.

He looked up at the person kneeing him, eyes widening as he noticed it was his old friend from his freshman year. He stopped and frowned at George as if he disapproved of the reaction.

His old friend... Amr... George felt tears running down his cheeks. 

"Stupid crybaby," Amr muttered.

He slammed his fist into George's face, George sobbing as he felt a tooth possibly crack. He heard loud footsteps, possibly a teacher. But it was Clay.

His eyes showed anger, and George shivered. Amr stepped back and looked at Clay.

"What, are you his boyfriend?"

Clay charged towards Amr and tackled him. George felt the grip on his wrists loosen as the rest of the group stepped back, unsure of what to do. 

"Clay! CLAY STOP IT!" George screamed, trying to separate the two.

It did feel nice having someone stand up for him, but he didn't want anyone getting hurt. Clay looked up at George, holding Amr in place.

"Please," George whimpered.

Clay reluctantly backed away, Amr running out of the locker room. He was probably hiding.

The rest of the group cleared out. George slumped against the wall and sighed in relief. He held his aching jaw in his hand, Clay looking at him with concern.

"George, are you alright?"

"Uh huh," he mumbled, barely moving his lips.

Clay sat next to him, unsure of what to do. Clay ended up helping George to the bus. They sat in the same seat as they had that morning, Clay glaring at anyone who glanced their way.

"Hey, do you want to stay at my house tonight? It's a Friday, ya know," Clay offered.

George was excited, but he slumped back.

"Sorry, my parents would never let me."

His parents knew he was gay, and they were extremely homophobic. They would never let him hang out with a dude outside of school.

"Oh, in that case, can I have your number? We can chat over text!"

George nodded quickly and entered his info into Clay's phone. His stop came, and he stepped off the bus, waving to Clay as the bus left.

He smiled as a "hi" popped up on his phone screen from Clay.


End file.
